


love and fireflies

by cashewbean



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tail Reverse Bang 2020, One Shot, Ultear X Mirajane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewbean/pseuds/cashewbean
Summary: When Mrajane meets Ultear in an unexpected place, they form a bond that neither of them dreamed of having. They just need time.
Relationships: Ultear Milkovich/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fairy Tail Reverse Bang 2020





	love and fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, this is my entry for the Fairy Tail Reverse Bang event, hosted by the wonderful folks at @ftguildevents on tumblr! This piece was inspired by artwork made by @j0nah98 on tumblr, which I will link [here](https://j0nah98.tumblr.com/post/629088102428917760/this-is-my-entry-for-the-fairy-tail-reverse-bang), and my beta for the event is @watcher-ofthe-sky on tumblr!
> 
> This is my longest fic so far, so I hope you enjoy!

The sky is dark and street lights flicker dimly as I wipe down the bar countertop. I glance up at the clock as I put the last glass down on the shelf. The guild was especially energetic today, so I really am exhausted. I would go straight home if I hadn’t been looking forward to this day.

I reach for the last dish in the sink, but Kinana stops me by putting her hand on my wrist. 

“You work so hard every day,” She smiles at me. “Go home and get some rest.”

“Ah, it’s no big deal,” I smile. “But thank you. I owe you one.” Kinana laughs. 

“Oh please, there’s no need for that. Now go. Shoo!” She grabs one of the dishtowels and waves it in my face. “Get out of here!”

I laugh while ducking to avoid the towel. I step out from behind the counter and stop to wave at Kinana one last time before leaving the guild. Once I’m outside, I pause to breathe in the summer air. 

The route to my destination is so familiar, I know it like the back of my hand. This spot is my safe haven—not even my siblings know of this. I turn a corner onto Lucy’s street, and smile at the thought of Lucy, walking along the edge of the canal with Natsu beside her. I remember the day Natsu brought Lucy to the guild clearly. Now, the chances of finding them apart are next to none. I think it’s the sweetest thing.

One day they will realize their feelings for each other. I know it.

I’ve completely left Magnolia now. It didn’t cross my mind then, but now I turn and look back to the small city, watching as the sun goes down slowly. I love the tall buildings and cozy homes, but I love my secret lake even more. The water is always crystal clear and fireflies always provide a soft glow to the water and the trees that frame the lake. 

It’s beautiful.

I have so many memories here, at this very lake. I found this place by accident after Lisanna’s death, and this became my place to grieve in peace. Even now, years after Lisanna’s return I still visit this lake for peace and quiet. 

I never expected to meet my first love here, let alone imagine that I would fall as fast as I did. But that’s exactly what happened. I remember it like it was yesterday. 

It was early summer, right after everyone had returned from Tenrou Island. Master Makarov had decided to let me go in the afternoon, so I took this chance to walk to the lake. The last time I visited this place was seven years ago. I reached the bushes that shielded the lake and pushed them aside. I sat down on the left side of the dock and let my ankles swish in the cold, blue water. I sat there for hours, until the sun had started to set and fireflies began to dance around me.

I was so focused that I almost missed the sound of bushes rustling behind me. I jumped a little before turning to my left to see what caused the noise.

Ultear stood there, almost eerily silent. I recognized her immediately. Her long hair blew into her face for a second before she pushed it back with her hand. We stare at each other for a second, before I decide to speak up.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, keeping my voice fairly quiet. 

“I could ask the same question.” Ultear crosses her arms loosely across her chest. “It doesn’t matter why I’m here. I’m leaving now anyway.”

“Wait!”

I didn’t expect her to stop. So when she turned around slowly, I didn’t know what to say. Instead, I patted the spot next to me on the dock, silently asking her to sit with me. 

Ultear stood there for a second longer before slowly walking to the edge of the dock, past where I was sitting. Instead of sitting next to me, she moved to sit behind me. We sat for a few minutes on the narrow dock, our backs lightly touching. 

“Why did you want me to sit with you?” I jump when Ultear speaks up. “Why didn’t you push me away? I’m dangerous, you know.”

I laugh. “Is that so? I’ll take my chances then.”

“You’re a very strange woman, you know? Anyone else would have reported me right away.”

“From what Gray told me, you’re not a threat to us anymore.” I look down to my feet. “I’m glad you broke free from Zeref’s influence.”

Ultear didn’t respond. I started to wonder if I said the wrong thing, but I chose to keep quiet.

“Heh, it shouldn’t surprise me that Gray told you, you all are like family to him.” Ultear scoffed. “After Tenrou Island, Meredy and I broke Jellal out of jail and started an unofficial guild. Just the three of us. We want to take down the dark guilds who have been influenced by Zeref.”

I smiled. “I’m glad.”

We sat together on the dock for a long time. I kept my feet dangling in the cool water, and watched as the sun disappeared completely for the night. That night, we never said goodbye, nor did we talk about whether we would meet again. But in the coming weeks I found a letter waiting for me, with a time, date and location being the lake. That was almost three months ago.

I smiled at the memory. Since then, we’ve only been able to meet a few times, due to Ultear always being on the road. But when we do meet, we spend hours together, just talking and sharing stories. I feel like I’ve known her for years.

If I were to be completely honest, I’ve become quite fond of Ultear. Despite her past, I trust her with my life. The more we met, the more I started to notice the little things. How shiny her hair is, the tattoo on her back. How her voice brightens up a bit when she talks about Meredy, or their guild.

That’s how I knew I liked her, as more than a friend.

The bushes that cover the lake are right in front of me. I push them aside easily, and step carefully through the branches. Ultear is there, sitting on the right edge of the dock like she always does. She’s so deep in though—she doesn’t notice when I sit on the other side of the narrow dock.

I lean against her back slightly. She jumps a little, and turns around, but relaxes when she sees it’s just me. I watch as she rests her hands on the dock, her long, slender fingers curling over the edge.

“Hey.” I smile when she breaks the silence. “I’m sorry it’s taken a little longer to get here this time.”

“It’s okay,” I reach my right hand back and brush my fingers lightly over hers. She doesn’t move her hand away, so I keep my hand steady over hers. “You’re doing a good thing, taking out the dark guilds.”

Ultear is quiet for a moment, lost in thought. “Actually, we weren’t dealing with a dark guild this time.”

“Did something happen?” I hold my left hand out to hover under a firefly, watching its light pulse slowly before setting my hand back on to the dock. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ve heard of the Grand Magic Games by now, right? Ever since they started, we’ve been noticing a strange spike in energy, and it seems to be growing each year. We thought it would be best to check it out a little early this time.”

“Well that’s odd,” I furrow my brows in thought. “Did you find anything?”

“Not yet. But the energy is there every time. I’m sure it’ll start up this year too, right alongside the games.”

“I would say I hope it doesn’t appear, but that would be suspicious as well.” I lean my head back and watch the sun slowly sink below the horizon. 

“Well, in other news, Jet and Droy said Natsu and the others finally returned from their trip! It seems Lucy’s spirits threw her a surprise welcome back party, and they spent the whole day in the spirit world. But apparently a day in the spirit world is three months to us! I had no idea time worked like that over there.”

Ultear laughs. “So that’s what happened.” She chuckles again. “We ran into them two days ago. I was just gonna bring that up—they were supposed to practice for the Grand Magic Games, right?”

“Yes! Natsu was especially fired up.” I smile as I remember the day Natsu found out about the games. “He practically lugged everyone into signing up with him.” 

“As expected of him. When we ran into them, we struck a deal. They’ll keep a look out for any unusual activity during the games that could be related to the energy spikes we saw, and in return, I showed them how to unlock their second origins. Since they missed three months of training, you know?” Ultear nudges my shoulder back with hers and I can’t help but laugh.

“The second origin….poor guys. It must’ve hurt a lot to unlock that.” I wince.

“Mira, Mira. Always worrying about others first.” I can almost feel her smiling. “I admire that.”

I can feel my cheeks flush lightly. “And you work so hard to make up for past mistakes—even when so many people already forgive you,” I can feel her shift behind me slightly, and I hold my right hand steady over hers. ”I admire that.”

I almost want to take it back, but the reckless part of my brain says to just say it. The air between us is definitely different now.

Fuck it.

“You know, I was going to say this the last time we met, but I chickened out.” I let out a little nervous laugh. “But I think I’m just going to say it.”

“I like you, Ultear. I’m not sure exactly when it happened, and I don’t think I can say that I’m in love with you yet, but I definitely like you, and I want to spend whatever time I can with you, even if it’s nothing more than just friendship.” 

Ultear is quiet. I’m scared to hear how she feels, especially since I haven’t felt this way towards anyone before, but I don’t want to back down now. A part of me is hoping that maybe she does feel the same way, and she wants something more than friendship. All I can do now is wait.

After a few minutes, I can feel Ultear’s hand moving under mine, shifting so that the fingers of her right hand are interlocking with mine. “I like you too Mira,” She brushes her thumb over our interlocked fingers. “For a little while now, actually. I wasn’t sure what you would say if I told you.” 

I can’t stop smiling. “So, then, what now?” I squeeze her hand lightly. “What does this mean for us? I’ll be honest—I would love to be your girlfriend. But is that what you want?”

“I want that, but I don’t think now is the right time.” She pauses. “It’s just, there’s so much going on right now—with the guild, and the Grand Magic Games—”

“Hey,” I brush my thumb over her fingers this time. “We can take it slow. Let’s just enjoy the rest of tonight, and we can talk about it again after the games are over.”

Ultear lifts up my hand hesitantly and kisses my knuckles lightly. “Thank you.” My cheeks flush again and we sit in silence, until I fall asleep.

The week of the Grand Magic Games was the longest and most emotional week I’ve had in a long time. From the first day we were rooting for each other, all the way up to the final battle. I heard some of the guild members talking about the battle, how they could’ve sworn they saw the future for a few seconds...no one really understands it, but it seems it saved a lot of the guild members, so I’m grateful.

The battle especially was tough, but thankfully we all made it through. It took a couple days to get everyone back into the swing of things, especially with the new guild building and all the injuries. But people are healing and slowly taking jobs again, and now the guild is as lively as ever.

“Mira! Can we have refills over here?”

“Sure thing!” I scoop up the tray after filling all the drinks and make my way over to Macao and Wakaba’s table. I pass by the table where Lucy and Natsu are sitting, and I smile when I see Natsu put his arm around her shoulders. 

“Did you see Meredy and Jellal after the battle? Meredy was crying...I wonder if it has to do with the paper Jellal was holding…”

“Oh that!” Happy looks up from his fish. “I heard Jellal reading part of the letter. Something about Ultear failing to perform a spell...and her not having much time left. It seemed private to them, so I left them alone.” 

I stop in my tracks. Not having much time left...what does she mean? I thought everyone survived the battle...is she gone? 

The minute where everyone saw into the future...the minute that saved everyone from death...it all hit me like a train.

I shake the thoughts away and put on a smile again as I walk towards Macao and Wakaba’s table. They’re causing such a ruckus that they don’t even notice me, so I drop off the drinks and head back to the bar. 

“Mira?” I look up to see Kinana looking at me with a concerned expression. “You look pale...are you feeling alright?”

I smile weakly. “Yeah I...I think I’m still tired from the battle. It’s no big deal.” 

“Then you should go home. It’s alright, I’ll cover for you. You’ve done a lot of work today.”

“But—”

“No buts. Go get some rest.” 

She pushes me away from the bar and I reluctantly take off my apron. I would’ve liked to keep working as a distraction, but I guess it can’t be helped now.

The walk back is slow and my mind stays distant. I don’t even realize I’m walking back to the lake until the surrounding bushes are right in front of me. This time, I’m not sure if I should go. But I push the branches aside anyway, because maybe this isn’t real and she’s waiting on the dock like normal.

I walk through the bushes and there is nothing waiting for me but blue water and fireflies. The silence isn’t peaceful anymore.

It’s suffocating.

I can still see her in my mind, sitting on the right side of the dock. I can still feel her fingers interlacing with mine, and her lips on my knuckles. I walk forward slowly, and I sit down on the left side of the dock like always, and I have to remind myself not to lean back because Ultear isn’t there.

It’s just me.


End file.
